


The Last Timelord, or what the Master doesn't regret

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: First time writing, Flashbacks, M/M, Please Don't Hurt Me, Whole lot of fun on the valiant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 12:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A flashback the Master has as he dies on the Valiant. Academy Doctor/Master</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Timelord, or what the Master doesn't regret

**Author's Note:**

> The one thing the Master doesn't regret. Warning this is my first work so please comment and enjoy.

The Master gasped in shock. That bitch had shot him. How dare she? He, The Master had been shot by a petite blonde ape. That bitch. At least he wouldn't have to be kept like a fucking dog by the Doctor. What was the point of travelling the stars and not owning them? They were Timelords, the superior race of the galaxy, not tourists like the Doctor made out to his human consorts.

Speaking of the Doctor, the man currently had his arms wrapped around him. How pathetic, the Master, the man who bested death, dying in the arms of his best enemy. He sighed. How did it come to this? They had been friends once. He supposed there could have been worst places, even if the warm security did remind him of his Academy days....

...

 

Koschei looked up as Theta entered the room. He sighed, he had been trying to get Theta to notice him all summer. If there had been even one spark of interest he would have pushed him onto the mattress and had him right there. He could feel Theta's puppy dog eyes on him, staring into his soul. 

He looked up as Theta plopped down on the bed and sat up. He was absolutely sick of the naivety of the young Timelord. He looked up to see Theta inch closer. He smiled at the way he feet dragged on the floor. Suddenly Theta grabbed his robes and pulled him into a kiss. Koschei tensed wondering what had brought this on, before relaxing into the kiss, his tongue dueling with Theta's in a battle for dominance. He pulled back gasping for breath. 

"Are you sure you want this?", he asked. He didn't want this to be something Theta would regret. Theta nodded and replied, "Koschei, you're one of my oldest friends, everyone else knows me as the human/Timelord hybrid. I think I love you." Koschei nodded satisfied as Theta dove for him.

He frantically pulled Theta closer to him, palming the other's erection, savouring the gasping noise Theta made. Theta hands scrambled against Koschei, trying to find something to hold on to. Theta let out a strangled scream as he came, his spasms making Koschei instantly follow suit. Theta sighed as he laid back, pulling Koschei so that his head rested on his chest. "We will be together forever", he whispered lovingly, as he watched Theta's eyes slowly close.

...

The Master sighed as he felt the Doctors arms tighten around him. He listened to his pleas for him to just regenerate. He wouldn't though. He couldn't bear to be without the Doctor. Not alone in his head. Not again. He wouldn't risk not having the Doctors' love. Just as blackness threatened to overwhelm him he said quietly, so that only the Doctor could hear," I love you Theta" and then louder, "How bout that? I win..." And watched tears fall from the Doctor's eyes as the Master closed his eyes for the last time.


End file.
